A little more than a Teenage Dream
by lollimewirepirate-ninja
Summary: "YOUR WHAT!" Norway yelled at Iceland angrily. Emil looked down like the wooden floor they were standing on became alot more interesting. "I'm pregnant... and it's Hong Kong's..." HongIce mpreg. mentions of RoChu, DenNor, SuFin Gakuen Hetalia. mentions of sex, bad language


**HEY GUYS! I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANYTHING MENTIONED IN THIS!**

**LI XIAO (HONG KONG) P.O.V **

I was having a nice dream about finally being able to move away from China's house but, like I stated earlier. "LI XIAO! HAY SUN LA! YOU HAVE TO GO TO SCHOOL ARU!" I forgot, It's Monday… I hate the school week. Just because I'm not a full on nation they make me go to school with all America's states, Canada's provinces, cities, micro nations, a couple other Asian countries and… Iceland. He was the only reason I could tolerate school. School is the only time I can see him. Norway is kinda overprotective over Iceland, and same with China and I. "LI XIAO! YOU WILL BE LATE ARU! I CALLED YOU 10 MINUTES AGO, ARU!" I rolled my eyes and finally decided to get ready.

**Emil (Iceland) P.O.V**

I hate Mondays, just thought you should know. I wake 1 hour before my alarm routinely because of the loud moans coming from the two rooms beside me. Denmark and Norway ALWAYS have sex on Monday mornings, so do Sweden and Finland. The only good part is that I'm first to the bathroom so I can take a shower and get ready to ride the train to school. Another thing I do before everybody (mostly Lukas) gets up is, text Hong Kong. We text each other a lot considering we would both be killed for visiting each other.

I picked up my phone and messaged him: ' Hey babe, are we still gonna ride the train together?' It took him only seconds to respond with: 'of course but, Yao wants Yong Soo, and Mei Xiao to come along with us.' I frowned slightly and responded with 'Kk'

**Hong Kong P.O.V **

Kk? Is that ALL he could really think of as a response? Oh well, I do that all the time too.

I headed downstairs, grabbed some toast, and ran out of the house trying to avoid China, South Korea, and Taiwan. I got called back soon after by China telling me to wait for them. After they all finished we got to the train and I saw Emil waiting there. (A/N: I feel like I should explain the fact that they are riding the same train. It's because there are not in there usual houses. They're in little houses near the school) I saw Yong's and Mei's faces go pale as they saw him walk over. "Whatever you do, don't. tell. China." I said to them. They both just nodded and attempted to act normal, but in all honesty, Taiwan is a bad liar and S. Korea is just weird anyway.

"Hi Emil. It's not like we feel slightly uncomfortable around you or anything" Taiwan said followed by a nervous laugh.

South Korea smiled. "I don't feel uncomfortable around him at all Da-Ze!" After he said that he pinched Iceland's butt causing him to jump in surprise and blush.

I sighed and put my hands over my face. "Sorry Ice… I didn't want them to come along…"

Iceland sighed. "It's fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We finally got to school after a 15 minutes train ride and we headed to our home rooms. Good thing Iceland was in my homeroom because we just kinda sat quietly on the train and we haven't talked to each other for about 3 days.

"How was your weekend?" I asked trying to start a conversation with him.

"Normal." He replied simply and laid his head on my shoulder. " I missed you."

I smiled and said "Missed you to babe." I then turned around slightly to kiss him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Another time skip to lunch!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Emil P.O.V**

Xiao was being pretty touchy with me today… it was odd. He usually doesn't show me that much affection while we're at school. But, I must admit that I liked it. While I was eating I looked over to see Xiao slightly squirming. "Something wrong Hong?" I asked resting a hand on his shoulder.

"To tell the truth. I was just thinking about the fact that we have only had sex once together before. So, I was kinda hoping we could again." Xiao kept a straight face but I could tell he was hiding a blush. I was feeling the same as him.

"You could've just said so." I pulled his tie as I stood up and he followed me.

**Li Xiao P.O.V**

I was shocked when Iceland took charge and pushed me against the wall to the bathroom stall we were in. He began to kiss my neck and untie the tie I was wearing. "Wow Emil, I didn't expect you to take charge like that." I said as I began to unbutton his shirt. "But, you topped last time so, it's my turn."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding? You want to take turns?" Emil asked annoyed. He sighed. "I guess I'm okay with that."

(A/N: Can't write Yaoi, apparently it's against the FF rules : ( oh well, I'll put the Yaoi part on DA when I have the chance) ~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~

Iceland was breathing deeply by the time we left the stall and tried to fix our hair to make it look less 'Just had sex'-ish. I pulled out a comb and handed it to Iceland when I finished getting ready. "Here, I messed your hair up a lot more then I thought." I looked at my watch and was surprised by what I saw. "We missed 5th and 6th hour… Yao is going to kill me if I get detention. Sorry Ice, I have to go."

**Emil P.O.V**

" You can't just-" the door closed showing that Xiao couldn't here me anymore. "-leave like that…" I said finishing my sentence.

**OKAY! DONE FOR NOW! I START MAKING NEW CHAPTER NOW OR TOMORROW!**

**Hay sun la: wake up**


End file.
